


Better Than a Prince

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cedfiaweek, F/M, Implied Crush, Intergenerational friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, cedfiaweek2020, fairy tale, implied reciprocated feelings, more on the friendship side, saturday’s prompt, with just hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia spends her day off reading a book in Cedric's workshop. Leading to an interesting conversation.
Relationships: Cedfia - Relationship, Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Kudos: 47





	Better Than a Prince

(Sofia is 16-18)

It was a quiet day for Sofia. With neither a call from her fellow Protectors, or her amulet to attend to any missions.

The princess sighed in contentment. Listening to the ambient sound of glasses tinkling and potions bubbling as Cedric concentrated on his work. Though she loved her duties as Protector and Story Keeper, it had been a while since she'd had a day completely to herself; and what better way to spend it than in her favorite sorcerer's workshop, curled up with a good book.

Cedric busied himself, also enjoying the quiet presence of Sofia's company. When she had ascended his tower earlier requesting if she could stay for a while, he'd happily obliged. With her busy schedule, he had come to appreciate her visits more and more. Even finding merely spending time in silent company with her to be quite enjoyable.

The sorcerer cast a sidelong glance at the young woman, noting the way her lips turned up slightly as she read over a certain passage.

"What are you reading?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm?" lifting her head up as his question brought her out of her musings. "Oh, I was just reading about some of the famous princesses." she explained. Holding up the text for him to see.

"A princess reading about other princesses, huh?" he chuckled lightly to himself at the concept, as he sprinkled a dash of ground dragon fang into the cauldron.

"Just like a sorcerer who enjoys reading about other sorcerers," she pointed out. Nodding towards the autographed portrait of Merlin that Cedric had acquired their first visit to see the famous wizard.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, well, it's always a good idea to take lessons from one's predecessors."

She nodded in agreement, looking a bit deep in thought as she rested the tome upon her lap for a moment. "You know, years ago, I never imagined I would even _be_ a princess. And now..." she giggled softly. "Well, you know that story."

An answering smile appeared on the sorcerer's face. Indeed he did know that story very well, and it was one he was quite fond of.

"Of course, I'm not _exactly_ like the princesses in fairy tales," she mused. Gently rubbing her fingers along the books cover. "I mean, for one thing, I don't think I'll ever need a prince to rescue me."

"Ah yes! Because you're perfectly capable of rescuing yourself, eh?" he half teased, turning to give her a playful grin.

She giggled, "Well, yes, there is _that_. But, I also have something much better than any prince."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Her mirthful blue eyes fixed right on him. "A heroic sorcerer..."

Cedric blushed, completely unprepared for that answer. His heart pounding just a little faster as she beamed all the brighter at him.

A high pitched whistling called him out of the moment, the brew within his cauldron demanding that the next ingredient be added.

"Merlin's Mushrooms," he muttered, blindly searching his table with his free hand. Whilst the other frantically tended to the potion in an effort to keep it from spoiling.

Feeling a gentle nudge, he looked to see Sofia handing him the needed bottle of rose water. Her gaze greeting him with her usual sweet smile.

"Oh. Th..Thank you," he stammered plucking it from her grasp. Quickly he added the right amount to the brew, heaving a sigh of relief as the whistling stopped.

After a moment of silence, the princess cast a glance at his clock. "I probably should head down for supper..." she announced simply. Her cheeks glowing pinker than usual, as she gently rubbed out the creases from her gown.

"Huh?...Oh! Yes, yes, of course..." he answered, clearing his throat. Still feeling a bit flustered.

Sofia bid him goodbye with a wave and exited his workshop, book in hand. The sorcerer staring after her for just a little longer than usual before turning back to his work. Her words still lingering in his thoughts...

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. My last story for cedfiaweek. Hope you guys enjoyed them. I had a lot of fun, and I look forward to next year. :D


End file.
